


I Love You

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Pre-Rumbling, Sad, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: There are some things I haven’t had the opportunity to tell you; that is why I am writing to you, just in case I don’t make it.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> As many of us manga readers, I dread the final battle (yay chapter 135 on December 9th). For some reason, it made me want to write this Eremin kind of thing. I kind of sorta ship them so I also sprinkled that in it.
> 
> Beware : angst and sad stuff.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy! :)

Dear Eren,

  
  
  


I do not know how to properly start, so I will just write down my thoughts as they come. Perhaps this is the best way of doing it.

The last few years have been quite strange.

It feels like time flew extremely fast and slow at the same time. A lot of things changed - among them, you and I. You became taller and grew out your hair and even a bit of beard. (I have to say that, in my opinion, you became more and more handsome. But you know that already.) I got a tiny little taller and cut my hair shorter. It was a little funny to see us become older - it felt like we still were kids yesterday. 

But… Becoming adults too fast was not good for us. I saw you deteriorate. Your eyes lost the hopeful glimmer they had always carried, you stopped smiling like you used to, and your soul seemed to have dulled down. Seeing you like this hurt a lot… I can only imagine how hopeless and lost you must have felt (and probably still feel) after discovering how messed up our situation is. I remember the look on your face when we finally saw the ocean together - I expected it to be one of the happiest moments of our lives. We had talked about it so many times when we were children. I do not blame you for your reaction, though. After all, making a silly childhood dream come true was nothing compared to what was awaiting us.

I also fondly remember all of the effort you put into us up until you left for Marley, and I cherish that a lot. With everything happening, I really appreciate that you made sure we had some time to spend together, be it by talking, cuddling, or just sitting next to each other and look at the sunrise. You would take care of me and I would take care of you. It made me very happy. 

I feel bad, though. I don’t think I was ever able to ever help you in your despair. You deserve much better. You deserve someone who is able to give you the comfort and safety you need.

And just when you came back, things got worse and chaos broke out.

You were like a fallen angel, banished from Heaven because of how much you longed for freedom, and my arms were not strong enough to catch you before you hit the ground.

A battle awaits us. A horrible one. I don’t want to fight against you, but at this point I have no other choice if I want to save us. I have the feeling that this will be a very decisive battle. It frightens me. I try to put up a brave face, but fear is constantly whispering in my ears and tormenting my guts.

I have a strange feeling about what will happen. But I digress.

There are some things I haven’t had the opportunity to tell you; that is why I am writing to you, just in case I don’t make it.

I love you more than I’ll ever be able to tell you. I wish I could have told that to you more often than I did. The memories of the moments we shared keep my heart warm and give me purpose when I feel like giving up. They remind me of why I want to save you and the world.

A destroyed world without Eren Jäger would be quite meaningless to me (although I fear nothing when you are by my side). You bring a lot of light to my life, even if I often find myself disagreeing with your vision of things. I still love you to bits and would give my life for yours.

To be honest with you, I have been thinking a lot about asking you to be my husband when we will reunite… It will probably not be the most romantic time to do that, but war made me even more aware of how fragile and short life is.

Though the odds are probably not in our favor, I still hope that you will come back to me and that things will work out in one way or the other. (Which is horribly unrealistic, but hey, a man can dream.)

I don’t know how this will end, but one thing is sure: I will always carry you in my heart. Please do not forget that no matter what happens. I will love you until my last breath and even after; death is nothing compared to the feelings I have for you.

Until then, take good care of yourself and be well. I love you forever.

  
  


\- Armin Arlert

P.S : If I die, I want you to keep the shell I found when we first went to the ocean. It is my most precious belonging and I wouldn’t want it to be lost.

***

“Armin…”

Eren lifted his eyes from the letter and let out a heavy sigh. Guilt overcame him as he read Armin’s words over and over again. 

The subjects of Ymir were free at last, but at the cost of countless lives. The battle completely blinded him from anything that wasn’t his main goal, but now that it was over and that he had had time to reflect on the events, he regretted Armin’s fate more than anything.

Soft blue eyes and bright laughter flashed in his mind. 

“Here.”

Mikasa handed him a small wooden box. He took it, feeling his heart race; he already knew what he would find in it.

“He insisted on you keeping it in case… You know.”

Fingers shaking, Eren carefully lifted the lid.

His eyes fell on a slightly worn seashell. With tears in his eyes, he pulled it out of the box and looked at it. Despite the little bit of dust covering it, it shimmered lightly in the dim candle light.

“He left something else. Look again.”

Taking another peek into the box, he discovered a golden ring placed right where the shell was. With a close look, he could see Armin’s and his name engraved on the inside. A small note written in Armin’s handwriting was placed next to it.

  
“I love you!♡”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave constructive criticism if you feel like there is some to be made and a little kudo if you enjoyed :D


End file.
